Nerehc Onu
Nerehc EiznekCm Onu (Numbuh -3621) is the 10-year-old son of Lehcar EiznekCm and Eeballaw Seltaeb in Gamewizard's universe, the self-proclaimed Demon Prince, Cheren Uno's evil opposite, and the Supreme Leader of Earth's DNK. He takes after his mother in a sense, having inherited her Triforce of Power, as well as her firebending and dark powers, which originally belonged to her father, Ganondorf. His sister is Arorua and his brother is Sirhc Onu. Nextgen Series Background When Nerehc was born, Lehcar transferred her Triforce powers to him, and raised Nerehc to be just like her, treating Kateenians and small creatures badly, causing chaos, and the like. At 5 years old, Nerehc first went to kindergarten and met a Spanish Positive boy named Pablo, whom Nerehc decided to make his "minion" when Pablo played a cool theme song on his guitar. He also met a girl named Ininap, who was being tricked by some bullies into walking off a cliff, but Nerehc scorched the bullies and saved her, explaining her foolishness. Ininap wanted Nerehc to protect her from then on, begging to become his servant, despite Nerehc's warnings he would abuse her too, but Nerehc agreed. At 7 years, Nerehc was sent to DNC Training at Arctic Base, hoping to become DNK's new leader with the cruelness Lehcar raised him to have. At DNC Training, he met a Satanist girl named Sipa, who claimed to know of Nerehc and his family and has always wanted to meet them because of the Devil's essence within them. Nerehc showed off his dark powers and his Devil's Sword, and Sipa fell in love with him for his power and chaotic sense. The two of them became close friends, and later unofficially-spoken-boyfriend-and-girlfriend. However, during training, Nerehc took note of how members in teams seemed to hate each other and no one ever got along, and these feelings continued by the time they graduated. Nerehc learned from his superiors and mother that that's how the Negaverse was, and that's why it was important for Nerehc to embrace these qualities, to be the most evil of all of them. Nerehc first demonstrated this evil side by attacking the Supreme Leader and putting him out of commission, seizing the office. From then, Nerehc hoped to make a great change to DNK: extinguishing the ideology that their kind must be built on hatred, and wanted to base it on friendship. But because of his mother's teachings and the darkness that was already clear around them, he was afraid of how his ideals would be taken. The only person he informed of his secret ideals was Ydolem Noskcaj, who was hoping to lead the Secret-Keeping Sector -L. She was trusted with his secret (Ininap was listening, too), and the two formed a friendship where they called each other cousins (because their Positives were cousins). While walking downtown one day, the reverend Yevrah Reilicaf invites Nerehc into his church, where he teaches Nerehc about God and Christian ideals, ideals which Nerehc came to like. Although he didn't believe in God Himself, the Christian ways were some he could get into, regarding peace and good will, but he would never tell anyone else all the same, making regular visits to Church without anyone knowing. Nerehc only began trying to embrace the features of a typical Negative leader, nonchalant and generally uncaring, but as much as he tried, he couldn't get used to it. He later tried taking it to the next level, causing chaos in the Posiworld in the name of his Positive. At some point during his leadership, DNKG Dictator, Aluben .D Mottobeikniw tried to force Nerehc over to her side with her strange power, but Nerehc was able to resist her hold and defied her, angering Aluben as she retreated. *"The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar" one-shot features brief clips of Nerehc's past at different ages. Viridi Saga Nerehc makes his first appearance in The Son of Evil, causing destruction to towns and assaulting various KND operatives in attempt to frame Cheren. Eventually, Nerehc was revealed to the operatives, and they all worked with Cheren to help bring him down. They chased him in the Canyon of Miracles, where Nerehc fought with each sector assisting, then finally battled Cheren in the end. The battle concluded when Cheren beat him, and Nerehc cried to his mom, who came to pick him up. As Nerehc and family drove across the desert, Lehcar scolded her son for getting caught, and he'll be able to fight Cheren again. In Down in the Negaverse, sometime after getting home, he and Ininap discover a Minish Door (not knowing what it was) and walked in, coming out the size of ants. Nerehc flies them all the way to Nega-Sector V's treehouse and get Akurah's attention, but rather than help, Akurah attempts to kill them with poisonbending, and Eirik later joins her in doing so. Nerehc ends up blown out of the treehouse to the sidewalk, where Sirhc discovers and brings him to his mother. Ininap is later restored by Nollid's magic, and she has Nollid do the same with Nerehc. In Operation: SCARY, Nerehc dresses up as a beetle for Halloween - having been dared by his girlfriend, Sipa. When the Curse of Monsters spreads, Nerehc becomes a real, tiny beetle. He flies back to his house to get his mom's help, but when Lehcar sees him, she immediately mistakes him for a real beetle, then starts desperately attempting to kill him. When Nerehc changes back, Lehcar feels horribly guilty, but Nerehc forgives her, knowing that it wouldn't be right if she let a bug live. on a park bench.]]After Halloween, Sipa comes to Dnalevelc to spend the day with Nerehc, first going to the park as Sipa casted hexes on people for amusement. Sicnarf and Ininap appear to inform Nerehc of Yddam's kidnapping, only to be stopped by Sipa casting curses on them. Nerehc and Sipa go downtown and pass St. Ollorf's Church, where Yevrah Reilicaf makes them come inside. As he sings his song, Nerehc and Sipa ditch as Sipa continues to mock the ideology of Christians. Nerehc tries to point out the good qualities of Christianity, until Sipa speaks against them. They later go to Rainy Monkey Sour Land, where Sipa tries out a bunch of curses on rides before they stop to rest on the Ferris wheel. Nerehc names the Seven Deadly Sins for her as she throws a spell or makes a remark relating to each sin. Sipa then has to leave, but not before turning Nerehc into a beetle for fun. He changes back after 10 minutes, afterwards flying to Reilicaf's church, where the reverend informs him of his Positive blood and he shouldn't be afraid to reveal his light in this darkness. Nerehc realizes he must let Sipa know of his true ideals and see if she supports him. In Operation: MASKED, when Nerehc attempted to call Sipa and schedule a meeting, he was zapped into the Termina Dimension by the DNKG's Transportifier. He winds up in the Jungle of the Apes, where the Happy Mask Man meets him and explains Cheren came to this world, too, and therefore Nerehc had to follow, the same way they both entered a Minish Door. Knowing this Coincidence Factor, Nerehc set off to find Cheren to stop him from getting in more trouble. He teams up with Captain Slag and his pirates to find Cheren, convincing them he is a Demon Prince and can reward them greatly. They first go to Tortuga Island, where Nerehc meets Termina's Pablo and recruits him to make theme music. They go to Holoska, where Nerehc battles Cheren in the Frosty Citadel and loses, but gives Cheren back his bow. The Mask Man meets Nerehc again, trying to further convince him of the bond he has with Cheren, and should help him, but Nerehc isn't convinced. Nerehc later has the Slag Pirates kidnap Cheren and Melissa, but they escape and encounter Nerehc in Tortuga's Groggy Whale bar. By that time, they become drunk on brews and exchange friendly, hilarious banter before they faint. A pirate grabs Nerehc's fallen cellphone and shows the crewmen the embarrassing messages left by Nerehc's family. Unimpressed with him now, the pirates fire Nerehc out of a cannon. Pablo saves him out at sea as they find Cheren's Mirror Shield, and Nerehc later makes it to the Land of Fire and ambushes Cheren in Sarutobi Tower. Nerehc is beaten and goes out at sea again, yelling at Pablo to speak English when the Zoni show up, panicking about "The English." They warp Nerehc to the Kingdom of Darkness, where Nerehc breaks into a castle dungeon and finds a cell containing Negatar Gnaa. Nerehc and Lord Gnaa speak as the latter explains how meeting with his Positive, Aang had changed him for the better. Gnaa helps Nerehc to realize their lives would go on like normal whether knowing or not knowing their Positives, so Nerehc decides to help Cheren in his quest. He teams up with Cheren to defeat Majora as they go through Majora's Moonbase. They fight the demon, Majora together before he transforms into his final form, and Cheren fights him on his own. Nerehc, Cheren, and friends later return to their own dimension, and Nerehc then returns to the Negaverse. After reuniting with his sister Arorua, Nerehc calls Sipa and meets her at the park, and when she excitedly wants to engage in more evil activities, Nerehc ultimately reveals his kinder nature and his hate for the "negative" ideals of their world. While Sipa disagrees with these ideals, she supports Nerehc anyway, and Nerehc's next objective is to get the Nimbi on their side. They go to -W7, and after Nerehc convinces them to help, Sipa shrinks them all down as they ride Asia to Aipyks. The shrink spell wears off as they near closer to the main Nimbi treehouse, having to fight their way through swarms of Nimbi and Psiw. They get into the treehouse as Nerehc shocks Annaira, stopping her from inscribing 'DNKG' in Leader Ibsej's arm. Nerehc then engages Aluben's henchman, Atnort in lightning battle, and Nerehc comes out the victor. After the DNKG leave, Nerehc explains his reasons for alliance with Ibsej, and Ibsej agrees. Big Mom Saga In Operation: FROST, Nerehc is upset that his mom doesn't want them to celebrate Christmas. Unknown to her, Nerehc is planning DNK's first Moonbase Christmas party, which almost every operative has come to attend. Nollid Kroy purchased Falcon's Eye glasses to search for DNKG agents, but Nerehc warned him not to ruin the party this way. He invited Ibsej and her Nimbi to attend as well, but Nollid sadly had to break his promise to save Ibsej from an assassination attempt from Ednolal. He then gives Nerehc a list of DNKG agents he discovered, and a fight ensues when said agents try to escape. They are successfully apprehended by loyal operatives, but Nerehc is upset when he must inspect every other operative, throwing other discovered spies in prison. Afterwards, the party continues, and Arorua and Sirhc bring their mother up so Nerehc can reveal his true 'kindhearted' side - which Lehcar already knew about since Arorua told her. Nerehc is later given a mask by a strange kid, along with a note that tells Nerehc to meet someone on -5 Yraunaj. When Nerehc returns home, Koume and Kotake seemingly become their new servants, as they were delivered to Nerehc's house. When the -5th finally came, Nerehc met the Mask Man on Dnalevelc Beach, who pulled off his mask and revealed himself as Sanula, a troll from the First Dimension. Sanula explained how his people secretly created the universe, but were sealed by Arceus for their unbalance. He soon explains that the cataclysm that destroyed their world will come to destroy this current one, and the task of stopping this catastrophe lies in the Positives. He encourages Nerehc's friends to bond with their Positive, so Nerehc goes to the Posiverse to explain this meeting with Cheren, who in turn revealed his own secret meeting. The two reach the conclusion to make Meet Your Match Day, so 3 days later, they schedule all of their volunteered opposites to meet and interact. Meanwhile, Cheren and Nerehc hang out on Moonbase, staring at the Earth, wondering if this danger will really happen. When the day is through, Nerehc and his Negatives return to their world. Months later, one morning in Hcram, Ibsej visits Nerehc in his room and admits her faults as a leader, fearing only for her own life and believing Nerehc would protect her, but Nerehc has inspired her nonetheless. After she leaves, Nerehc goes downstairs as Arorua greets him with toast, which Nerehc quickly destroys, thinking it's a trap. Arorua proclaims she wanted to do something nice for him and takes him outside. They walk by the Onion River and encounter Lorac Nosretsam, in which Nerehc asks if she wants to join the Daring New Kids - the new acronym for DNK. She declines this offer as Nerehc and Aror continue downtown and go eat pancakes in Bananaflies. Arorua discusses how much Nerehc has changed the DNK, reflecting his true feelings and desire for peace in the Negaverse, while Arorua unopenly realizes Nerehc wasn't what she perceived of him at first. Feeling depressed, she tries to run away, but Nerehc catches and demands what is wrong with her, and he only wants to help because she's his sister and he loves her. Arorua shoves him away and leaves, Nerehc staring confused. Sipa Apparates beside him and informs Nerehc of the Inferius Spell, taking him with her to Eporue's Dead Lands to practice it. Nerehc watches as she brings to life and controls several dead bodies, before she's suddenly put under a trance. Nerehc follows Sipa to a deep underground chamber where the Tree of Ending rests. Nerehc is led to the bottommost chamber, finding a strange door sealed with Chi-Seals. Sipa suddenly utters a strange phrase backwards, but snaps back to normal after finishing. Nerehc hurriedly takes her away from there and out of the cave, only to find Aluben has taken Arorua hostage. Aluben reveals her bonebending and threatens to kill Arorua unless Nerehc does what she says. Nerehc agrees, so on Aluben's request, he stabs his Devil's Sword into a tree stump and awakens all the hate-filled souls in the Tree of Ending, returning them to their corpses. Aluben uses her power to absorb all of these souls and becomes the Goddess of Death. When Annaira later wishes to inscribe the DNKG mark in Nerehc, a tornado of bones blows by and sucks him away. Nerehc wakes up in the Realm of Shadows, both he and Arorua having been rescued by Oitnemid, Aluben's uncle. He is healing Arorua, who weakly apologizes to Nerehc for working with the DNKG, all because of her hatred for him. Yevrah Reilicaf, Giratina, and the members of the Black Lotus later appear to aid Nerehc in destroying Aluben and save everyone. They take him back to the Tree of Ending, and putting the mask he got on Christmas with the Devil's Sword, the sword's spirit Ghirahim awakens. Ghirahim is infuriated over his master Demise's new appearance, but Lotus plans for him to take Nerehc inside his subconscious to see the Devil inside him. Nerehc tells Ydnew Llevram and her friends to help his operatives in DNKG H.Q., and she agrees. Ghirahim takes Nerehc in his subconscious, where he meets the conjoined Demise and Malladus. He battles the two Devils, but later realizes he has control over Ghirahim, so makes Ghira fight for him. The conjoined demon is split in half by their Dark Strike, and Nerehc claims their powers. As Demon King Nerehc, he readies to fight Aluben as all his friends watch. Sipa is crying at the moment, now afraid of Satan, but Nerehc tells her to follow Nerehc, not follow Satan, because Nerehc loves her. Nerehc and Ghirahim clash with Aluben, while Sipa is creating a giant vortex to the Underworld. When Nerehc impales his God's Sword into Aluben, he throws the Dictator into the vortex, and all the million souls she absorbed. The Grim Reaper appears, outraged at this, but Nerehc demands that he find every unchecked soul in the Negaverse and take them to Underworld, and Grim fearfully agrees. Days later, the Earth has become much prettier and sunnier. Nerehc and Sipa sit with each other by the Onion River with many other friends. Sipa is afraid that her soul won't heal in time for the two to share the next world together, but Nerehc promises, as the Demon King, to pull some strings. The two share a kiss as Sipa Avada Kedavras the readers. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Nerehc, Ininap, and Sicnarf enlist the help of The Club in coming to Galactic Juvy to help calm the nervers of Aluben's former crew. When they make little progress, Nerehc tries to persuade the four to his side himself, but the aliens attack Nerehc and cause a riot in the school. Agatha Trunchbull is brought there by her Negative, and out of fear for the woman, Beewv, Avakam, Annaira, and Atnort side with Nerehc. After they return to DNK Moonbase, Nerehc assigns the four aliens jobs, with Sicnarf, Ininap, Yddam, and Hcaz respectively. Egroeg and AlyakAm later come to Nerehc, requesting to go to the Posiverse and meet their Negatives. Nerehc calls Sipa, and she Apparates and meets them in front of Nerehc's house, so she can open the mirror portal to Cheren's room from his room. When she opens the portal, Egroeg and AlyakAm drug them unconscious. Nerehc wakes up in his house's basement, greeted by a girl named Ragus. Ragus convinces Nerehc to allow Goddess of Darkness, Medusa to help him find the Thirteen Darknesses. When Nerehc agrees to this help, Ragus suddenly imprisons Nerehc's soul in a doll of himself, exchanging for Medusa's soul, now possessing Nerehc's body. In the Posiverse, Cheren was turned into a toy by Sugar, so everyone forgot both him and Nerehc. Nerehc ends up in a dreamscape called Night Castle, where he wanders around in search of its owner, Ragus. He meets a stuffed penguin toy, who talks and tells him about the castle's inhabitants were all troubled people whom Ragus brought here. The penguin takes Nerehc to Ragus's bedroom, where the girl awakens. Ragus tells Nerehc how she doesn't remember him at all, and begins to assuade that he doesn't need to remember anything. Nerehc's mind slowly becomes empty, losing any memories of himself or his knowledge. His body morphs into a wooden puppet. Ragus considers sewing a body over him to make him more snuggly. Unable to decide what animal, Ragus sews various stuffed animal parts over his body, and Nerehc was renamed Nosrednug. In the Posiverse, after Sugar is knocked unconscious by Rupert, her toy curse wears off on everyone, including Cheren, and by extension Nerehc. Nerehc realizes he has to get back to his world, and since Night Castle is a dreamscape, Nerehc stabs himself and shocks himself awake. However, Nerehc is in the body of the doll Ragus trapped him in. Sipa grabs him as she chases Medusa in attempt to get Nerehc's body back. Sipa throws the Nerehc doll onto the Devil's Sword so he can summon Ghirahim. While Medusa attempts to command the Demon Lord, Ghirahim inferred that she wasn't the one who beat Mallademise. As the other DNK surround them, Medusa makes the claim that they need her to find the Thirteen Darknesses. However, Nerehc deduces that Medusa wouldn't care if the Apocalypse happened unless it affected her, too, ergo Medusa needed them. When Lucifer enters Sipa's body to claim her soul, Ragus says that she'll allow Nerehc into her dreamscape, and if he saves her, Nerehc can have his own body back. But, he must agree to follow Medusa's instructions. Nerehc agrees to this, only if Medusa's instructions are for the purpose of finding the Darknesses, to which Medusa agrees. Nerehc races across Sipa's dreamscape, Death Highway, and finds an injured and grotesque Sipa standing in a field, with Lucifer floating over. Nerehc approaches and yells for Sipa's attention, and when she displays no sign of hearing, he begins to cry. However, Sipa weakly reaches for him and asks for help. Malladus's spirit comes out of Nerehc to heal Sipa, while Nerehc is left to battle Lucifer. When Lucifer begins to overwhelm him, Sipa joins the fray and helps her boyfriend fight. Nerehc is able to stab Lucifer in the face, but as it was a dreamscape, Lucifer is not destroyed. He retreats while mentioning that the 13 Darknesses come from the Original Worlds. Nerehc wakes up in his normal human body and is told that Medusa and Ragus left. Cresselia, the Moon Goddess, appears outside their base, having been summoned by Ininap. Nerehc realizes they can ask her a few things. Nerehc questions her on when the gods would've told them about the Apocalypse, and how to get to the Original Worlds, only to receive unsatisfying answers. After Cresselia leaves, Nerehc remembers that they were bringing Egroeg and AlyakAm to the Posiverse before all this happened, so he sends Nollid, Ikuyim, and Ydolem to get them. The three return with said kids, informing them of their attempt to kidnap Misty King in the Posiverse. Nerehc interrogates Egroeg and AlyakAm, who admit to having knocked Nerehc out for him to be possessed by Medusa as part of their father's plan. Nerehc decides to go to the Gnik House and speak to Ragaj Gnik. Ragaj explains that he was speaking for a higher power, and when he gets up from bed to approach Nerehc, the latter is disgusted by his facial features. Ragaj uses memorybending to give Nerehc visions of the Darknesses, then Nerehc and Ghirahim are Rewinded out of his house. The Zoni appear before Nerehc and give him a vision of the Ocarina of Time, which can be found in the Termina Dimension. Nerehc is visited by Cheren and MaKayla King, inquiring his progress in the prophecy. The three find a common need to go to Termina, specifically the DunBroch Ruins. They get to DunBroch with Melissa Gilligan's help and reunite with Merida in DunBroch's past. With her guidance, they fly over a great canyon called Madara's Chasm and find the Ancient Ruin, where Cheren would master his Demon State and find the Ocarina of Time in the Spirit World. It is then that Nerehc thinks about Madara's Chasm and how, according to Macintosh, a Japanese warrior named Madara created it. He questions Merida on where Madara was from. After parting with Merida, their journey takes them to the Land of Fire, where they meet Sarada Uchiha of Sector LF, Madara's descendant. She has an old sword that supposedly belonged to Madara. With Fi's help, Nerehc plays the Ocarina of Time and travels back 1,050 years. In this past time, Nerehc meets Madara as a kid. With Ghirahim acting as a translator between them, Nerehc and Madara talk about how they desired a world with no conflict and everybody got along. Nerehc chases Madara through the Lost Woods until they eventually find a Time Block. Nerehc plays the Song of Time and disappears the block, exposing the Pyrameglyph underneath. Madara reads it and becomes a Darkness. Furthermore, he awakens his Sharingan and reads Nerehc's mind, learning he is from the future. When Nerehc returns home, Sarada Uchiha tells them the story of how Madara became evil while following his goals. Before returning to Hyrule Dimension, Nerehc and co. realize AlyakAm Gnik had taken Truman Kirman to Egypt on Medusa's orders. Nerehc takes AlyakAm back to Moonbase and demands to know what she or her father know about this prophecy, only to get nothing. When Nerehc returns home, he finds a sword on his bed and a note from Medusa. Cheren later shows Nerehc (along with Karin Kurosaki) the Multiverse Portal under Gravity Falls. Using the Ocarina of Time, the portal can go to certain time eras in the Original Worlds. From then on, Nerehc would watch as Medusa sends certain operatives into that portal to find the Darknesses. After Kimaya Heartly awakens Xehanort, they have no further use for the portal, and the laboratory's equipment suddenly vanishes with the portal itself. Their next task involves rescuing the Thirteen Darknesses from Underworld Prison, as indicated by a Zoni named Vriska. Cheren and Nerehc enlist the help of Death the Kid, and together with a chosen group of friends (including Sipa), they infiltrate Underworld Prison and make it down to the bottom floor. The Thirteen Darknesses are in their cell, along with Zanifr Mimchi who Cheren had come to see. Cheren agrees to attempt God Tier, so he and Zanifr are put to sleep by Zoni. Medusa suddenly arrives with her crew as Chernabog uses a song to empower all the imprisoned Titans and break them free. Nerehc was forced into Demon King Mode with the song, prompting Blackbeard to grab him and subdue his chi with his Dark-Dark powers. Nerehc is taken to an underground part of the Sanzu River where supposedly Ganondorf drifts deep below. With Nerehc's enhanced chi, he is able to dive in and last longer. He kisses Sipa for good luck and dives in. Nerehc is able to find Ganon's soul adrift around a Pyrameglyph. In his attempt to recover the soul, it wakes up and saps Nerehc of his inherited power. Ganondorf takes his Devil's Sword back and swims to the surface. Nerehc is left to lie in the river, at the same time Cheren dies from attempting the God Tier. It was then revealed by Miyuki to be Cheren and Nerehc's birthdays, May 22 (-22 Yam). In On The Way, Nerehc wakes up in Limbo, his soul having been rescued by Knil, the Fierce Deity. Knil explains that, because Cheren was revived as a god, the universe didn't know where to drop Nerehc's departed soul. Knil proposes that he and Nerehc merge their souls, with the promise Nerehc might be able to revive himself. Nerehc hesitantly agrees, and begins trying to do this for the rest of the Voyage before succeeding. Nerehc then returns to his homeworld and surprises Sipa in the closet, the girl overjoyed as they begin kissing. In Seven Lights: The Last, Nerehc gets Nebula to restore his size and enter the First Dimension in secret. A disguised Nerehc fights with Ganondorf a few times before Cheren unmasks him. Battles *Nerehc Onu vs. Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (offscreen). *Nerehc Onu vs. Sectors L, W, V, and Cheren (in that order). *Nerehc and Ininap vs. Akurah and Eirik. *Nerehc Onu vs. KND fleet (Termina). *Nerehc Onu vs. Cheren Uno (twice in MASKED). *Nerehc Onu and Cheren Uno vs. Fathers A and B. *Nerehc Onu and Cheren Uno vs. Majora. *Nerehc and Sector -W7 vs. Nimbi KND and Psiw. *Nerehc Onu vs. Atnort Eerfnud. *DNK operatives vs. DNKG spies. *Nerehc and Ghirahim vs. Demise/Malladus. *Nerehc and Ghirahim vs. Goddess of Death Aluben. *Nerehc Onu vs. Clockwerk. *Nerehc, Ininap, and Sicnarf vs. Galactic Juvy inmates. *Nerehc Onu and Sipa vs. Lucifer. *Infiltrating Underworld Prison. *Nerehc Onu vs. Ganondorf. *Nerehc Onu, Cheren Uno, and Death the Kid vs. Calamity Ganon. *Field Day! **The Footrace. Relationships Lehcar EiznekCm Lehcar is Nerehc's mother, who gave him his powers and is the one he looks up to. They share a similar tendency to be destructive and vicious to those under them, but Nerehc is secretly afraid his mother will hate him for having a different point of view on things. Sipa Sipa is a Satanist girl whom deeply admires Nerehc for his connection with the Devil and demons, and is Nerehc's girlfriend. She prays that Nerehc will help bound her for eternal damnation, but regularly likes to torment him with magic for fun. But like with his mother, Nerehc is afraid of admitting his secret kinder nature to Sipa. When Nerehc revealed his desire for a better world, Sipa still accepted him and loved him. When Sipa eventually abandoned her Satanist nature and feared suffering in Hell, Nerehc promised to help heal her soul, and their love grew stronger. Arorua Onu Arorua is Nerehc's older sister, who greatly hates him for always being the favorite of their mom. Nerehc made her leader of Sector -V, but she still shows resent. Despite this, Nerehc loves his sister dearly and only wishes to help her, and after revealing his kinder side and making so much change to the DNK, Arorua realized that everything she perceived about him was wrong. Arorua felt deep regret for working for DNKG to destroy Nerehc, and even after learning of her treachery, Nerehc only wanted to help her. Ininap Yksvolird Ininap is Nerehc's assistant in the DNK, and his most loyal servant. They first met in kindergarten, where Nerehc stopped Inap from walking off a cliff, tricked by bullies into thinking she could fly. Inap believed she could trust Nerehc to protect her from other bullies, and promised to do whatever he wanted if he would, even though Nerehc warned her he would abuse her, too, but would never let her die. Cheren Uno “Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to erase your good name. Or rather your BORING name. I’m setting up a brand new reputation for you. One that I find a lot more interesting.” -Nerehc's meeting with Cheren. (src) Cheren is Nerehc's Positive, and one time invaded the Positive World in his name to get him in trouble. Since then, Nerehc and Cheren have been close rivals whom Nerehc won't hesitate to get in a fight with. Upon realizing that Cheren's actions - like traveling to another dimension - will impact Nerehc too, he began to despise Cheren a lot more and wants to get him under control in that sense. But with help from Sanula and Negatar Gnaa, Nerehc came to realize preventing Cheren from following his path would do no good, and their destinies were tied together either way. Nerehc formed a mutual friendship with Cheren, teaming up with him to slay the demon, Majora. Yevrah Reilicaf While Nerehc doesn't believe in the Christian God, he likes the Christian ideals, and visits church on regular occasions as Reverend Reilicaf teaches him their philosophy and helps him in times of confusion. Despite the fact Nerehc literally contains the Devil's essence, he knows of Nerehc's desire for peace in the Negaverse, and wishes him to let it be known. Yevrah doesn't actually approve his and Sipa's relationship, but gives Nerehc advice when he needs it. Aluben .D Mottobeikniw Aluben is the Supreme Dictator of the DNK Gods, who attempted to force Nerehc to join her empire, but he refused. When she tried to control him with her mysterious power, Nerehc seemed immune, making himself a prime target after she failed to enslave him. Inevitably, Aluben threaten to kill his sister and his friends if Nerehc didn't aid her, and Nerehc's growing hatred for Aluben would give him the power to defeat her once and for all. Ibsej “Then I’ll help her. If your army comes to harass them, I’ll come to protect them. If you harass us, all I ask is they help us, too. That’s what a real alliance is. Both sides helping each other if they need it. Not following the orders of one sole dictator.” -Nerehc's vow to Aluben, should he and Ibsej join forces. (src) Ibsej is the leader of the Nimbi DNK, whom Nerehc formed an alliance with between their two organizations. Thanks to Nerehc, Ibsej's people were saved from Aluben's control, as Nerehc won them over with the promise of friendship, regardless of any grudges either group may have. Appearance His color scheme is basically the same as Cheren's for the red parts, but all of the white parts are black. He isn't nearsighted like Cheren, but he does wear a pair of sunglasses. His hair is brown, and he has his mother's dark yellow eyes. For Halloween, Nerehc dressed like a beetle, and later became a beetle for real. When possessed by Medusa, his eyes are snake-like and green. Personality “That’s all this whole world is, isn’t it. Everybody hates each other. Teams never work well together and… nobody gets along. I just… a-a-I just want everyone to get along. The way Cheren and… his pallies do. They all worked together to… beat me and clear his name. Why…Why can’t anyone in this universe be that way? Why can’t anyone try to be friends with each other? I can’t stand seeing everyone so.. miserable all the time. I try to embrace that feature, try to be careless in my leader duties, run around and cause havoc… like my mom does… but I can’t get used to it. That’s why I like to… ''celebrate Christmas, be involved in the warm activity it brings. And maybe I…I really WOULD like to make peace with the Nimbis, and the Minish, ALL of those people. So we can all be friends just like the Positives… and not look like such a Hell.”'' -Nerehc's view on the Negaverse. (src) Being Cheren's opposite, he acts a lot more childish and excited, and possesses a rather cocky attitude. In fact, when he uses his rocket-feet to fly around, he taunts Cheren about how he can't do that. Just like his mother, he loves going around and wreaking havoc, and also loves to step on tiny creatures. But truthfully, these traits were all brought onto him by his mother's teachings, teachings which Nerehc secretly came to digress over time. Nerehc became aware of the hatred and resent that existed between peoples or teams in the Negaverse and despised that faction, and it was his wish to do something to stop it. But he was afraid to express this idea, fearing no one would understand and mock him for it, especially when he grew close to his girlfriend, Sipa, who loved him for his evil side. Nerehc tried to embrace that "negative" lifestyle, by being a neglectful leader and causer of chaos, but he could never get used to these traits. Being in secret favor of the morals of kindness and friendship, he also wanted to engage in such activities as Christmas or Christianity ideals, though he doesn't believe in the Christian God. In time, Nerehc strung up the courage to express his ideals to his girlfriend, who decided to support him with begrudgment. Because of his ideals, Nerehc was successfully able to form an alliance with the Naipyks DNK, despite the Nimbis' resent for the humans and vice-versa. When trying to negotiate, Nerehc was pretty rusty at first, trying to sound professional since it was his first time, but being unable to "understand what he was saying", he merely used his natural, everyday tone, succeeding nonetheless. Even after opening up, Nerehc retains his cocky attitude, mainly against his enemies, but he's learned to be a bit more serious when it's required. Powers Like his mother, Nerehc can move at quick speeds and is great at combat. His mother has been training him to wield a sword, and he is also able to firebend with purple flames and conjure lightning. Nerehc can shoot fire from and use his feet as rockets, using them to freely fly around, and his battle skill in the air is just as quick as on the ground, if not quicker. Nerehc also possesses darknessbending, and can make dark portals to warp between small distances. After battling the fusion of Mallademise inside his Subconscious, Nerehc fully awakened his Demon King Fury, with a powered-up Devil Sword known as the God Sword. He was powerful enough to defeat Aluben in her Logia bonebending form. He unfortunately lost these powers to Ganondorf, but was able to fuse his soul with that of the Fierce Deity, thereby granting him use of the Fierce Sword. Final Smash "Let's just finish this." Nerehc's Final Smash is Dark Shock, where he opens a Dark Portal to suck any enemies into the crystal cave, where they suffer a series of painful lightning shocks. Stories He's Appeared *The Son of Evil *The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Sector JP (mentioned) *Operation: FROST (cameos) *Sector SA (Chapter 5) *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way (Chapter 6) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! (cameo) *Return to the Negaverse Trivia * He is meant to resemble Dark Pit from Kid Icarus: Uprising, similar how Lehcar resembled Shadow the Hedgehog. Just as well, Nerehc's theme song is Dark Pit's theme. **He is voiced by Sharon Mann like Cheren, however she talks with a deeper voice, similar to Dark Pit compared to Pit. *He is the first villain fought by any future kid in the Nextgen Series, and fought by most of the major characters. *Nerehc's birthday is -22 Yam. *He is the first Nextgen kid to have a confirmed girlfriend, Sipa. *He is the first Negative of a future kid introduced. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Negatives Category:Nextgen Bosses Category:Swordsmen Category:Firebenders Category:Viridi Saga Antagonists Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Royals Category:EiznekCm Family Category:Darknessbenders Category:Masked Bosses Category:Christians Category:Fury Mode Benders Category:Reformed Villains Category:DNK Operatives Category:Revived Characters